Stolen
by Fyyrrose
Summary: Kuronue's last day. MATURE read. Oneshot


Title: Stolen

Summary: Kuronue's last day. MATURE read.

Pairing: Kuronue/Youko

Rating: hard M

Disclaimer: I so do not own, but I wish I did.

Comments: Thanks to E for editing this. This is a story for fiend/Tsura, who does some awesome display pictures.

* * *

Youko Kurama, the legendary fox demon, bolted up from his sleep. He had the same dream again. Every time he awoke, he could feel the beads of sweat trailing down the sides of his face. He pushed back the furs keeping him warm and hurried to verify that his nightmare had not come true.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the young thief took solace in looking at his sleeping lover. He was still alive. Both demons knew that the other was awake. But this was a nightly occurrence and had been for quite some time.

Once everything was deemed 'safe,' Youko turned on his heel and proceeded to go back to bed. Kuronue stopped him. No words were said because this was a part of the nightly ritual. Minutes later, as Youko settled into a deep sleep, Kuronue stood and carried his lover back to bed.

The silver hair contrasted to the dark pigment of the furs as Kuronue gently swept them from Youko's face. He tried to disentangle himself and return to his own quarters, but the sleeping fox had a stronghold on the pendant around his neck.

Finding no retreat in sight, Kuronue caved and slid under the cooling furs. He smiled and remembered when Youko first placed the pendant around his neck.

* * *

_The mission was successful; they had raided the underground storage facility and stolen the hand picked jewels for Youko's private collection. On the way back to the base, the young fox had stopped Kuronue and placed the pendant over his head. _

"_What's this for?" Kuronue asked bewildered that Youko was parting with a treasure._

_Youko smiled, which was a rare sight, being that it was genuine and not full of malice. "This is to prove my loyalty to you."_

"_Then, I swear on my life that I will never remove it from around my neck." Kuronue traced the contours, committing the necklace to memory. _

_

* * *

  
_

A stir brought Kuronue away from his thoughts. The sun was already beginning to set. Night was their day. It was when the real fun began. Kuronue's fingers traced along the tight flesh of his lover's stomach, swirling a path with no direction in mind. His lover moaned slightly as the light movement drew him from his slumber.

Kuronue held a coy smile on his pale face as his lover opened his golden eyes to see himself clutching the pendant around his neck. Youko didn't blush, as most would have; instead the sly fox pulled the chain towards him, lowering his lover's head to his. Lips touched, feather light, before a searing heat drew the two lips into a heated frenzy for dominance.

The lovers broke the kiss panting lightly. Kuronue loomed overtop, sealing light kisses on Youko's chin making his way down his arched lover's throat. His tongue met heated flesh, leaving a trail down to a perked pink nipple. His tongue swirled about the hardened tip, causing his lover to silently moan, arching his back offering his lover more.

Using his curled fingers, he teased the second nipple making sure not to slice the bud with his sharp nails. Youko's body was sculpted masterpiece with not a single flaw. He didn't want to be the one to mar perfection.

Youko's golden eyes were molten as his body was set aflame. He could feel sparks from his teased buds to the tips of his toes. Fire swirled in the pit of his stomach and he growled to himself as he tried to control the pleasure daring to escape.

Kuronue's smirk darkened as he left his favorite body part and made his way lower. He kissed the flat, hardened muscle which currently twitched under the light butterfly kisses. He could feel his own need start to grow. But this was never about him; this was all about his lover.

Kuronue looked up at Youko as his tongue traced around the bellybutton and made its way to the soft mass of fur-like hair. Kuronue's indigo blue eyes darkened with lust simply by seeing the pleasure on his lover's face. His nimble fingers danced along the base moving its way up. Youko stood fully erect, traces of liquid already spilling from the top.

A simple taste was all it took for his lithe lover to be wiggling beneath him. Youko's body twisted upward seeking more. His clawed fingers had already made shreds of the furs beneath him. They were nothing more than chunks of hair and hide fisted in his hands.

Kuronue smirked, as Youko's moans were now mews begging for more. It didn't take him long to give into his lover's pleas. His tongue trailed the base, swirling his muscle making sure not to leave one place untouched. Finally reaching the tip, Kuronue's sharp teeth grazed the flesh, causing his lover to emit a yelp of pleasure mixed with pain.

He placed soft kisses on the tip before taking the appendage in his mouth fully for the first time.

"Kami Kuronue," Youko moaned, trying to gain some motor function. "I'm gonna come."

"I'm not stopping you," Kuronue lapped up the flowing steam. It didn't take Youko long before he finished.

The two males, eager for more, rearranged themselves into a better position. Youko was bent over exposing himself, and Kuronue was busy preparing his fingers.

"Just do it, hurry, please." Youko begged as the feeling of need more drove him to the brink of madness.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kuronue slowly inserted one finger, in and out, slowly relaxing the muscle before inserting the second digit.

"Hurry." His lover's moans pleaded. Kuronue hovered above his lover's entrance. He could feel the heat surround him and slowly he pushed his way in, not wanting to force himself. As much as he wanted to plunge into his lover's embrace, he knew he had to be careful.

The entrance was warm and tight. He could have lost all control of himself in that very moment. Self control and years of practice were his only saving grace. Slowly the pace grew faster, both losing themselves to their bodies' rhythm. The gentle thrusts became earth shattering slaps of skin against skin, which brought the waves of pleasure to new heights.

Kuronue pulled his lover against him. He could feel his lover's excited heartbeat thumping madly against his chest. Youko moaned at the new position, feeling his lover sink deeper into him, touching him in places that sent him over the edge.

The pair made deep guttural groans and released everything they had. In his euphoria, Youko reached around him and pulled his lover to him, miscalculating slightly and grabbed the chain and pulled, snapping it off his lover's neck.

Kuronue was slumped over Youko, trying to regain his normal breathing. Youko looked at the chain fisted tightly in his hand and swore.

"I'll fix it right away." Youko said sitting up.

"No need. Having it this way will always remind me of what we did." Kuronue smoothed a lock of hair from lover's face. Kuronue placed a kiss on the back of Youko's shoulder. "As much as I don't want to move, we have a job that needs to get done."

Youko agreed and disentangled himself from Kuronue's embrace.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Things went terribly wrong. From the start Youko knew he shouldn't have taken this job. There was something fishy about everything. The contact, the target, the place. Nothing was ever this easy. It was already too late.

This was a trap set by the spirit team. The pair took off running for their lives. Youko suddenly realized he was running all by himself. There was only one pair of footsteps: his own.

Kuronue was no longer behind him. A sense of fear and dread filled him. Youko shouted his partner's name. No response. He ran back after him, yelling and screaming his name, not caring if he was caught.

"I lost the pendant!" Kuronue searched the ground running further back into danger.

"Screw the pendant; let's just out of here!" Youko urged his partner to leave it behind and seek the safety of their base.

"I can't. I have to find it. I can't live without it."

Youko understood. The pendant was proof of his affection and loyalty. Kuronue couldn't just leave it behind. Doing so would mean betrayal. At that moment, Youko didn't care about a jewel. His lover's life was more precious.

Before he could tell him that, bamboo shoots shot into Kuronue's body pinning him there. Youko to help him, crying out his name.

His partner smiled sadly at him, blood pooling all around him. "Run Kurama. Save yourself! Go run!" Kuronue's teeth and lips drenched crimson, trying to stay brave for his lover's sake.

Youko knew his partner was as good as dead. He knew all too well of the scene that played before him. It had haunted him for many nights already. Even the look of love, pain, and disappointment were exactly the same as his nightmares.

He bit his lower lip and gritted his teeth as he turn and ran from the scene. Everything was exactly as it played out in his dream. Even the sinking heart and unbearable pain of loss. Youko knew all too well, for this was the cost of living.


End file.
